Je m'appelle Dunham, Olivia Dunham
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: il s'agit de la rencontre de Peter et Olivia à Bagdad relatée du point de vue de Peter....


**FRINGE**

**Je m'appelle Dunham, Olivia Dunham**

FRiNG3 ne m'appartient pas. Et j'en conçois énormément de dépit. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de lire ce qui suit et de m'envoyer vos commentaires ;)

Note : il s'agit de la rencontre de Peter et Olivia à Bagdad relatée du point de vue de Peter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter Bishop se leva, adressa un sourire désarmant aux deux hommes d'affaires iraniens qui lui faisaient face et quitta la suite d'un pas décidé avant qu'ils ne se mettent à poser des questions embarrassantes ou que la conversation ne s'enlise dans un silence pesant. En dépit de ses expériences passées, la perspective de rencontrer de parfaits inconnus entourés de gardes du corps armés jusqu'aux dents dans des lieux aussi univoques que des chambres d'hôtel à l'occidentale le faisait encore reculer. Il avait le sentiment que toute la poésie des transactions s'en trouvait altérée. Sans aller jusqu'à tomber dans le romanesque des romans de gare, il aurait préféré des lieux de rendez-vous plus exotiques ou du moins plus chargés d'histoire que les quatre murs impersonnels du Radisson du coin.

Globalement, il était satisfait de la réunion qui venait de se dérouler. Le résultat dépassait de loin ses prévisions. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Même s'il avait peaufiné sa technique au fil des années, il savait qu'il restait toujours des zones d'ombre après un premier contact, fût-il fructueux, et qu'il valait mieux laisser passer quelques heures voire quelques jours avant d'entamer les négociations finales. Peu importe, se dit-il, incapable d'effacer le sourire qui éclairait son visage. Cet entretien préliminaire s'avérait très positif. Il préférait de loin construire des oléoducs à la perspective de concrétiser d'éventuels projets à la Tony Stark avec les factions armées afghanes et devenir un marchand de canon. Son sens de l'éthique était suffisamment lâche pour qu'il ait survécu dans ces contrées mais pas au point d'en arriver là. Sans compter que la concurrence était rude dans ce secteur d'activité, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Enfin, si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, ces oléoducs seraient de l'histoire ancienne dans six mois vu qu'il n'interviendrait sur le projet qu'en amont, ce qui lui laisserait largement le temps de retourner à Anvers avant l'été pour récupérer les pierres. Il n'aurait plus qu'à finaliser la transaction avec les Russes en croisant les doigts pour qu'Interpol ne se rappelle pas à son bon souvenir avant. En réalité, c'était le moment entre lequel il avait les bijoux entre les mains et celui où il les remettait à ses contacts en Belgique que la profession considérait comme le plus délicat, bien plus que le cambriolage lui-même aussi "technologique" soit-il. Car une fois les pierres démontées et retaillées, pas grand-chose ne pouvait vraiment se passer, puisqu'elles avaient en quelque sorte retrouvé leur anonymat; mais dans tous les cas, il préférait ne pas traîner. Sans compter que ses dettes de jeux s'accumulaient de manière exponentielle ces derniers mois en dépit de ses martingales sophistiquées -depuis que la Mafia était, elle aussi, entrée dans l'ère numérique.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans se presser, en réfléchissant qu'il aurait pu enfoncer le clou s'il leur avait dit quelques phrases bien senties en farsi, simplement histoire de les impressionner. Probablement son accent n'était plus aussi bon qu'au moment de sa liaison avec la charmante Soheila mais il parlait encore un farsi très honorable. Evidemment, rien entre lui et la "tradeuse" n'avait jamais été simple mais au moins l'ambition de la jeune iranienne et son départ au Japon pour devenir une des étoiles montantes du Nikkei convenait à son sens de la romance qui se comptait en valeurs négatives et se résumait à trois points : pas d'engagement, pas de déclarations embarrassantes, pas de conditions. Deux adultes majeurs et vaccinés qui trouvaient du plaisir à profiter de l'instant sans se projeter dans l'avenir. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne lui avait pas trop mal réussi. Sauf avec Tessa. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais prévu de tomber amoureux.

Les mains au fond de ses poches, il leva la tête et plissa les yeux pour surveiller les chiffres qui s'éteignaient et s'allumaient avec régularité, son esprit totalement ailleurs. Les chiffres se figèrent au niveau 17 et avec un soupir d'agacement, il décida de ne pas attendre l'ascenseur et se dirigea d'un pas élastique vers l'escalier. Après tout, descendre quelques étages à pied ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, vu que ses affaires l'avaient obligé à davantage fréquenter les hôtels et les restaurants que les salles de gym.

Il avait hâte de retourner chez lui dans la vieille ville. Il avait encore quelques contacts à Bagdad en dépit de l'occupation américaine et des problèmes politiques qui n'arrêtaient pas de secouer le pays ce qui lui permettait d'éviter à la fois les hôtels et les questions. Presqu'en courant, il descendit la volée de marches qui dominait le hall et son sourire s'élargit en entendant les commentaires grivois des deux Bahreinis qu'il venait de croiser. Belle pouliche blonde en vue. Malgré lui, il la chercha des yeux dès qu'il arriva en bas avec l'arrière-pensée d'éventuellement terminer la journée sur une note plus agréable.

Il n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps car non seulement elle se précipitait vers lui la main tendue mais elle savait son nom. De deux choses l'une. Soit elle le cherchait car c'était une connaissance de connaissances qui avait besoin d'un service, soit c'était une américaine perdue dans Bagdad qui voulait l'aide d'un compatriote et l'hôtel l'avait désigné comme un candidat potentiel vu qu'il y payait une chambre à l'année, soit… elle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre… mais cela faisait trois. Pris au dépourvu, il lui serra la main et fut immédiatement séduit par sa poignée de main solide et franche. Elle lui décocha un sourire éclatant dévoilant des dents parfaites et ses grands yeux verts à peine maquillés prirent un éclat particulier, comme si elle avait attendu le moment précis de leur rencontre toute sa vie. Son attitude envers lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et il hésita sur la conduite à tenir tout en réfléchissant à la signification exacte de son trouble. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait une si forte première impression. Machinalement, il répondit à son sourire, gardant sa main dans la sienne un peu trop longuement, occupé à détailler l'ovale de son visage marqué par des coups récents et la blessure qui cicatrisait sur le front, les taches de rousseur. Ses cheveux d'un blond scandinave étaient attachés en une stricte queue de cheval et elle portait des vêtements d'homme d'une couleur neutre et des chaussures de marche qui ne la mettaient pas en valeur. Quant à son nom, Olivia Dunham, il ne lui disait absolument rien. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'exercer ses talents de joueur de poker sur la jeune femme et tenté de déchiffrer son expression et son langage corporel, elle se présentait.

F.B.I. LE F.B.I. avait envoyé un agent en Irak pour lui tout seul. Il avait beau jongler avec cette incroyable notion dans sa tête, il n'arrivait à aucune explication ni à une conclusion valable. Cela faisait des mois qu'il évitait les circonstances voyantes et ses opérations dans les casinos du Golfe ou d'Europe n'intéressaient manifestement pas le Bureau. Quant aux bijoux, ce n'était certainement pas de leur ressort non plus. Il la dévisagea avec une insistance accrue, son sourire s'effaça et il finit par lui lâcher la main. A moins que la perspective de ses transactions avec les Iraniens n'aient énervé Washington. Qu'elle prenne la peine de venir des Etats-Unis pour lui parler ne lui plaisait guère et être sur la liste des priorités du Bureau n'avait jamais fait partie de ses ambitions même –surtout rectifia-t-il in petto- dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il sentit que sa façade était en train de se fissurer et prit l'air le plus détaché possible.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à parler. Vraiment parler. Une logorrhée qui ne lui était pas habituelle, il le vit d'emblée, et surtout il l'entendit au timbre atone de sa voix qui tremblait à force de contenir ce flot de paroles qu'elle essayait de garder cohérentes. Non seulement l'agent Olivia Dunham avait l'air désespéré, mais elle paraissait sur le point d'être submergée par des émotions d'une violence extrême. Elle continuait d'afficher un sourire fabriqué qui jurait avec l'expression paniquée de son visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ?

Quand elle lui parla du vol 627 d'Hambourg, il en soupira presque de soulagement. Il avait investi beaucoup de temps et d'énergie dans ce projet avec les Iraniens et il aurait détesté devoir changer ses plans à cause du F.B.I. En tout cas, il n'avait rien à voir dans la catastrophe aérienne qu'avaient relatée les journaux récemment; enfin en théorie, ils pouvaient mettre en évidence un lien avec lui si l'appareil était un Boeing équipé des nouveaux exhausteurs qu'il avait mis au point l'année dernière, mais les chances étaient minces que ce soit le cas. Il serait difficile sinon impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui dans cette affaire. De toute façon, si le Bureau voulait lui faire porter le chapeau, c'était évidemment facile. Mais pourquoi venir chercher un coupable ici ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses supputations car elle alla droit au but. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait mais son père.

Walter Bishop. Il tenta de ne pas se départir de son sourire mais il échoua. Malgré lui, il éclata d'un rire amer et forcé. Ce passé qu'il avait soigneusement laissé derrière lui dans sa perpétuelle fuite en avant, ce passé contre lequel il avait lutté pendant des années et qui en ce qui le concernait devait rester mort et bien mort, ce passé revenait finalement le hanter. Il aurait dû s'en douter et jeter la clé de Saint Claire quelque part dans le Triangle des Bermudes. Quoiqu'elle veuille de Walter Bishop, miss F.B.I. l'obtiendrait sans lui. Si le gouvernement des Etats-Unis voulait faire sortir un fou dangereux d'un asile, il n'avait pas besoin ni de la signature de son fils ni de son aval. Ça se saurait.

L'ironie voulait que ce soit cette fille la messagère, quelqu'un avec qui il aurait volontiers fait un bout de chemin en d'autres circonstances, il le sentait. Difficile de lutter contre l'appel des phéromones quand il se faisait entendre. Agacé par cette pensée et poussé dans ses retranchements, il haussa le ton et voulut passer son chemin mais elle lui barra la route. Son visage se durcit quand il lui expliqua, en essayant de se maîtriser, qu'il ne ferait rien, rien pour l'aider, rien pour son père, rien pour le faire sortir de son hôpital psychiatrique, rien qui le remettrait dans un avion pour la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Mais elle insistait, elle parlementait maintenant, il sentait qu'elle prenait de l'assurance après qu'il lui ait donné l'avantage en lui montrant sa vulnérabilité et qu'il était loin d'avoir réglé ses problèmes avec son père. Ce qu'elle proposait était même un marché tout à fait honnête mais donner quatre jours de sa vie au Bureau pour résoudre un problème de sécurité nationale ne mettrait pas définitivement fin à l'enfer d'être le fils d'un meurtrier génial. Ou tout simplement d'être le fils de Walter Bishop. S'il mettait le doigt dans l'engrenage, il serait pris au piège; il fallait trancher tout de suite. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer sa proposition et cela le mettait tout simplement hors de lui. Il avait mis trop longtemps à se remettre de l'absence de Walter pour avoir envie de continuer à tourner le couteau dans une plaie qui ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée.

Il tourna les talons en essayant de ne pas entendre la suite mais voyant que sa tactique ne donnait pas le résultat escompté, elle était passée du raisonnement à la supplique. Il se retourna avec la ferme intention de terminer la conversation une fois pour toute mais ce qu'il vit faillit presque le faire changer d'avis. Elle n'était pas en train de jouer un rôle. Elle n'était plus l'agent Dunham envoyée en mission spéciale. Elle lui parlait d'elle et de celui qui partageait sa vie, celui que Peter Bishop condamnait en refusant de l'aider dans son entreprise. Il sentit sa détermination vaciller devant sa ténacité et la profondeur du sentiment qu'elle lui livrait sans fard. Si sa vie avait été menacée, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un tienne suffisamment à lui pour traverser la moitié du globe, mette son âme à nu et supplie un inconnu pour obtenir son aide. Mais ce Peter là n'existait plus, Walter l'avait tué. En tout cas, il préférait faire comme si.

"Mon ange, on a tous quelque part quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui va mourir," dit-il avec regret. "Je ne peux pas vous aider, désolé."

Il était loin de s'attendre à ce qui allait se passer. La voix de la jeune femme retentit dans le hall de l'hôtel et il vit les regards curieux se tourner vers elle et il sentit sa nuque devenir brûlante. Et il comprit. Il comprit qu'elle avait essayé de lui laisser le choix, la possibilité d'exercer son libre arbitre mais qu'elle avait échoué quand il n'avait pas pris la bonne décision. Qu'elle n'allait plus prendre de gants avec lui. Qu'elle n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Plus maintenant. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais eu le luxe d'aucun des deux. Il savait que les femmes changeaient les règles du jeu dans ce type de mission. Il savait que s'il avait été à sa place il n'aurait pas tourné autour du pot comme elle l'avait fait. Il aurait fait enlever Peter Bishop devant l'hôtel ou dans la rue et l'aurait rapatrié manu militari aux Etats-Unis et alors seulement il aurait posé des questions et fait en sorte qu'il donne les bonnes réponses par tous les moyens même les moins avouables. Elle avait fait appel à sa compassion sans succès, elle mettait en place le plan B., bien plus efficace que celui auquel il aurait eu recours. S'il refusait, il était un homme mort, pour toutes les raisons qui faisait qu'il était en danger dès le moment où il avait posé le pied à Bagdad. Ses "associés" ne lui laisseraient pas le loisir de fouler la terre sainte une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé avec lui. Elle avait réussi à le mettre à sa merci en moins de dix secondes. Et apparemment, elle en savait beaucoup trop sur son compte pour qu'il puisse traîner dans les parages. Acculé, il ne pouvait qu'accepter de la suivre.

Sans se retourner pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait, elle sortit sur le parking de l'hôtel et fit signe à deux MP's qui faisaient le pied de grue à côté d'une jeep de l'armée équipée d'un lance roquettes. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis elle attrapa une veste kaki et un holster qu'elle avait laissé sur le siège arrière, et esquissa un salut militaire avant de se reprendre et faire un simple signe de tête. Elle se tourna vers lui qui plissait les yeux face au soleil blanc. Il sortit ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche revolver et hocha la tête avec un regard interrogateur. Alors comme ça, c'était une ancienne militaire. Elle pouvait avoir la trentaine et possédait l'assurance de quelqu'un qui a acquis la maîtrise de sa profession sur le terrain. Maîtrise qu'elle combinait à une absence totale d'arrogance ou d'orgueil mal placé.

"Ma voiture est garée plus bas," dit-elle du même ton neutre et froid qui l'avait tellement intrigué quelques minutes auparavant, autant dire dans une autre vie. Elle s'éloigna au pas de gymnastique, sa queue de cheval ballottant comiquement sur ses épaules.

Il était passé du statut enviable d'entrepreneur indépendant au Proche Orient à prise de guerre du gouvernement américain et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que cette fille pouvait vouloir à Walter. Lui qui se targuait d'être un spécialiste dans de si nombreux domaines venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Il allait être forcé de mettre sa vie entre parenthèses parce qu'il avait mal évalué son adversaire. Lui qui était si fier de pouvoir lire les gens dès le premier regard avait échoué lamentablement avec Olivia Dunham. Et il savait déjà intuitivement qu'il n'allait pas la comprendre de sitôt. Cela dans l'éventualité douteuse qu'elle le revoit après l'avoir jeté dans la soute du premier avion en partance pour Washington. Il secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit les événements à venir sur lesquels il n'avait pas d'emprise. Il chaussa ses lunettes et la suivit en évitant de regarder derrière lui jusqu'à un 4x4 noir de marque allemande sans marque distinctive. Elle attendit qu'il monte et démarra avant qu'il ait eu le temps de mettre sa ceinture. Elle roulait à vive allure dans les rues jonchées de débris et d'épaves de la capitale irakienne. Elle passait les vitesses comme un pilote de rallye aguerri sans hésiter une seconde sur la route à suivre.

"Ce n'est pas le chemin de l'aéroport," finit-il par dire en se retournant sur son siège pour désigner le un panneau et la route qui menait à l'aéroport international.

Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé et continua sa route en accélérant. Quelques minutes après, elle s'arrêta devant son immeuble dans un nuage de poussière. Lui qui se croyait à l'abri à Bagdad, entouré de son réseau d'indics et de margoulins de tous bords en était pour ses frais. Non seulement elle venait de faire la preuve qu'il n'était pas le maître de sa destinée mais qu'il n'était pas aussi invisible qu'il se plaisait à le penser.

"Vous avez cinq minutes. Ne prenez que le nécessaire. Vous serez revenu avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir."

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, elle ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture et, à moitié adossée à moitié assise sur le capot, composa un numéro sur son portable. Il revint au moment où elle raccrochait. Son visage décomposé était inondé de larmes et ses épaules portaient le poids du monde. Elle le regarda arriver du coin de l'œil, se remit au volant et démarra sans un mot en faisant crisser les pneus.

"Ce n'est toujours pas le chemin de l'aéroport," dit-il au bout de quelques kilomètres.

Elle avait quitté les voies goudronnées pour rouler tout droit vers le désert cap au nord. Après des années de contrebande, Peter était bien placé pour savoir qu'aucune base américaine connue ne subsistait plus dans le secteur pas même une vieille piste. Mais avec le F.B.I., il fallait s'attendre à tout.

"Je sais. Mais les formalités de douanes et tous ses contrôles policiers idiots, ça m'a toujours énervée, pas vous ?" demanda-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. "On va se passer de tout ça si vous êtes d'accord."

"C'est vous qui commandez."

"Je sais," dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Vous n'allez rien me dire ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui et hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre. Il vit qu'elle était prête à lui faire confiance. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

"Un SH-60 va nous emmener sur l'USS John C. Stennis qui est entré mardi dans le golfe persique," dit-elle en reportant son attention sur la piste, "et de là un Gulfstream G-150 nous ramènera à la maison."

"Vous avez réquisitionné un Seahawk et un jet privé rien que pour moi ?"

"Non. Rappelez-vous que je suis aussi du voyage. Maintenant que nous avons trouvé un accord qui nous convient à tous les deux, je retourne à Boston avec vous."

Il étouffa dans l'œuf toute velléité de réponse cinglante. Ça ne servirait à rien.

"Je vois que vous connaissez bien le parc aérien américain…" essaya-t-elle pour raviver la conversation.

"C'est un minimum requis par ici," répondit-il en fixant la ligne d'horizon devant lui.

"Vous avez raison, monsieur Bishop."

Il la vit froncer les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un enfant gâté. Il savait qu'elle souffrait, il l'avait vue pleurer. Il se détendit. Il allait jouer le jeu. Quatre jours, ce serait vite passé.

"Peter. Appelez-moi Peter."

"Si vous y tenez."

"Absolument."

"Je suis désolée Peter. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait."

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Bien sûr que si vous en doutez et vous avez toutes les raisons de le faire. Mais je ne mens pas Peter, je suis vraiment désolée. Une fois que toute cette histoire sera… réglée," elle hésita, la voix tout à coup cassée par l'émotion, "je vous promets que je vous revaudrais ça. Juré."

C'était son tour d'hésiter. Il la jaugea du mieux qu'il put et décida qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Comme tout à l'heure dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle disait la vérité, celle du cœur, pas du Bureau.

"Je vous crois. En attendant, faites attention à la route," dit-il en haussant la voix, près à mettre la main sur le volant pour rectifier sa trajectoire s'il en était besoin.

"Quelle route ?" murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.


End file.
